


#LarrySexTapeLeaked

by blowmeharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmeharry/pseuds/blowmeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#LarrySexTapeLeaked

_Harry clammed a hand over his forehead wiping the drenching sweat away as he continued to straddle Louis, thrusting himself deeper into the older boy, exasperated gasps escaping his mouth as he hit the familiar soft spot over and over again, causing Louis to chant his name with every moan he made. Unlike previous times, Louis wanted to actually feel Harry inside him, and there was just a different feel to it without protection._

_“Gonna come,” Harry muttered between shaky breaths and Louis groaned, his hand encircling his cock, dark and flushed, and Harry continued to go deeper. Moments later, he felt the bliss overcome him, stars surrounding him, a white light flashing in front of him, as he spilled into the older boy, maintaining his thrusts throughout the orgasm._

_Harry’s body bounced onto the bed, his breaths short, his body shaking. Louis sat on the edge of the bed trying to catch his breath, spawning Harry from the corner of his eye. Harry and Louis both shared a look of astonishment, both telepathically agreeing this was the best sex they’d ever had._

_“You need to top more often,” Louis admitted and the younger boy nodded in agreement momentarily, grins plastering both of their faces._

“Louis!”

Louis jumped, blinking hard as he faced a boy with ruffled brown hair. Liam had called out his name and was shooting him a questioning frown.

His face went red, remembering where he was and what he was supposed to be doing.  “Er… sorry.”

“You’ve been like this all day. Are you okay?”

Louis rolled his eyes, for once not caring for Liam’s protective attitude. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate that Liam cared about him as well as the other boys, but sometimes Daddy Direction confused concern with nosiness.

“I’m fine Liam,” he responded nonchalantly, waving a hand in the other boy’s face as if to reassure him. He then forced a grin, trying to forget about the previous night with Harry, as he slung his arm over Liam’s shoulder. “No cock-blocking today, yeah?”

Liam raised an eyebrow, forcing himself out of Louis’ grasp. “We’ll see.” And by that he meant _touch Harry and you get moved._

Louis scoffed. “It’s not like we’re going to snog or anything.”

“You might one day. You two reek of sexual frustration up there, even _I_ can see it.”

“Shut up,” Louis chuckled, elbowing his friend. He hadn’t denied him though. Louis couldn’t help that he wanted in Harry’s pants so bad all the time. It didn’t help that Harry picked the worst times to be so fucking adorable to the point where Louis wanted to die, and it certainly didn’t help that Harry was most adorable on stage.

They always tried to keep it low-profile in a way that only their supporters, or  ‘Larry shippers’, could catch on, that way others would simply accuse them of over-analysing a little action and the lovers were safe overall. Despite how much the boys wanted to out themselves already and recognise their true fans, they felt that if they were supported by many with simply the little things they did, then there was no reason to rush into something they weren’t ready for.

They had five minutes until they were on-air and Louis and Harry had found each other backstage after conversing with the other boys. They were clinging close to each other, trying to shake off the usual nervousness before being interviewed in order to look cool and collected during the interview.

All was well and the two of them were walking up the stairs that led to the small stage, a couch to the left where they would be seated. Harry made a beeline for the spot on the far right and as Louis was preparing himself to sit down next to him, Niall had somehow gotten in between the two, with Liam on the opposite side of Louis.

Louis shot him a look that screamed _you said you wouldn’t do this_ but Liam shrugged, intending that this wasn’t part of his plan but the smirk that followed shortly indicated that it amused him nonetheless.

Louis tried to hide his disappointment as the interviewer made her way onto the stage, the audience continuing to cheer. It wasn’t too often that they did an interview with an audience but they’d gotten fairly used to interviews themselves that others watching them didn’t seem to be a big deal.

The interviewer smiled at the boys and waited until the cheering came to a stop to speak. “Good Morning, America! Let’s welcome One Direction!” And the cheering resumed and there was the distinct chant of their names echoing throughout the crowd. “How are you today, guys?”

Simultaneous replies filled the silence, the boys mumbling words along the lines of “great, thanks” and “fantastic”.

“That’s great! How are you liking America so far?”

“It’s been very fun. Our fans have been great and everything has just been absolutely fantastic,” Louis replied, glancing over briefly at Harry unintentionally, who had returned his smile.

“Yeah? What would you say, American fans or UK fans?”

The boys all exchanged awkward glances, not really sure if they even had a preference. “We love all our fans equally, really,” Liam finally answered. “Though we are quite surprised with the large fan base when we’ve only been discovered here, what, a few months ago.”

“It’s crazy, right?” The interviewer shot them an excited grin, then her eyes reverted back to the sheet of paper sitting on her lap. “So have you seen the trends on twitter today?”

The boys looked at one another once more shaking their heads but set their eyes on the interviewer with curiosity. It seemed they were always trending these days, but most of the time they had to admit it was something ridiculous.

“Larry Sex Tape Leaked,” she read off the sheet of paper, and all at once, all of the boys immediately began laughing, finding it absolutely hilarious that it was trending again.

“Wasn’t that trending a few months ago?” Niall asked between giggles.

“Well, the tweets sure are interesting,” the interviewer’s eyes scanned up and down the paper, her sudden excitement winding down. Her focus was now completely on the sheet of paper, and she seemed to be forgetting that she was in the middle of an interview. And then suddenly her mouth dropped open and she rushed into her pockets to pull out a black iPhone, her fingers immediately clicking the screen hastily, until she pulled back with disappointment and shock. “Twitter’s crashed.”

Louis’ eyes flew back to Harry and they both looked troubled, as well as the rest of the boys. They weren’t sure what was going on and they weren’t sure they wanted to know. Overreacting was probably the main issue, since fans could have simply taken this too far to the point where they crashed the entire website, and that did seem to happen often. But even then, Liam had a hunch that something was wrong.

The interviewer had barely slipped her iPhone away when music blared in the auditorium, signaling that it was the end of the show. She looked just as puzzled as the boys, but tried to make the situation less awkward. “Thank you for joining us, One Direction. We hope to, uh, see you soon?” And then her microphone was cut off, and she wandered the stage for a bit trying to understand what was happening.

Zayn exited the stage first heading backstage, and the rest followed, their hearts stammering in their chests as security gestured for them to enter a room and wait there. The room was at the end of the hallway, far away from the entrance to the stage, and when Liam attempted to leave, he found the door to be locked.

“What the fuck is going on?” Louis demanded, the anger and confusion getting under his skin. “Why did the show just end like that? And why are we here? If this has anything to do with that stupid trending topic, I swear-”

Harry set his hand over Louis’, in an attempt to calm him down. “Relax, Lou. I’m sure everything’s fine.”

Louis softened under Harry’s touch, dropping his body in the seat next to him, waiting impatiently to find out what the fuck was going on. Time seemed to linger on and Louis was starting to grow weary and  had to fight the urge to fall asleep right then and there. He was actually starting to doze off when he felt something poke his shoulder, snapping him out of his dreary daze.

He opened his eyes to see Harry’s emerald orbs staring back at him. “Management wants to speak with us.”

Louis didn’t dare questioning him but as he passed through the door, leaving the other boys behind, he couldn’t help but wonder why Management wanted to only talk to Harry and him. Louis was filled with uneasiness straight away and knew something was wrong, but couldn’t put his finger on what.

When they entered the new room, they immediately spotted an old man with white hair on his head and as his beard, wearing glasses as well as the look of distress. Right away, Harry and Louis knew it was Richard Griffiths, the co-owner of Modest Management. Louis gulped and bit his lip down nervously, knowing this couldn’t be good, since they had never even spoken to the owners before, and now one of them had shown up in the middle of an interview.

“What were you thinking?” He finally spoke, his voice set at a normal volume but the tone sharp and snappy. “How could you do something so irresponsible?”

Louis cleared his throat and tried to sound reasonable. “With all due respect, sir, might I ask what exactly we did? We didn’t out ourselves, did we?”

“You did more than that,” Griffiths shot back, implicating that they had in fact outed themselves and Louis looked at him curiously demanding to know _how._ “I knew this wouldn’t work out. I just _knew_ it. I should have put you two on a sex ban after all!”

“A _sex ban?_ ” Harry burst out from his confinement, and Louis knew they were both suspecting the same thing. “This isn’t about that trending topic, is it?”

“This isn’t just some trending topic,” the owner explained as he made his way to the corner of the room where he had set his briefcase. He pulled out a small laptop and set it on the table in front of the two boys. He propped it open and typed in the password, the screen immediately brightening to show Harry pulling Louis’ shirt off, followed by a kiss. The scene was all too familiar and Louis had to back away to avoid falling over.

“No,” he breathed, his jaw hanging open. His heart was beating irregularly and he was sure it was ripping apart down the middle. There weren’t words to describe how he felt in that moment. It felt like everything was falling apart around him and he was so broken, so frustrated, so angry, so confused, so incredibly embarrassed that he couldn’t even bring himself to pay attention to the panting boy beside him.

“How did- Why did-” Louis tried to form coherent words but he couldn’t stop staring at the images that were playing in front of him. “We didn’t-”

“It’s obvious you didn’t want this to happen. If I were you, I wouldn’t have even recorded it in the first place.”

“That’s just it…” Louis frowned, his eyebrows pushing together. “We _didn’t_.”

“Right.” Griffiths’ voice entailed sarcasm. “So you’re trying to tell me someone came into your hotel room, hid a camera, and managed to get a sex tape without your notice?”

Louis shook his head still trying to figure out how this had happened. The screen now showed Louis and Harry both naked, sucking each other off and the sight made Louis sick to his stomach. He couldn’t bear to look at the screen anymore and didn’t hesitate to shut it off. He sunk to the ground, pulling his hair in frustration, growing more aggravated by the second. Who would do something like this? Fans joked all the time about wanting a sex tape, but Louis never thought they were being serious. And to think that someone would go to all that trouble and go past security to get to their hotel rooms just to record them having sex was just sick. Sick and disgusting.

Griffiths seemed to understand that the boys weren’t taking this well and putting himself in their situation, he let them go, telling them to keep low-profile for a few days. That also meant cancelling interviews, concerts, meet and greets, everything, bringing even more disappointment to their fans. Inside Louis knew everything was only going to get worse, and it was all their fault.

The ride to their hotel was quiet. Too quiet, really. Nobody said anything and nobody _wanted_ to say anything for fear that it would only worsen the situation. The silence however ceased when they attempted to leave the vehicle. The building was surrounded by hundreds of fans, strings of profanity being thrown at them from every angle. Signs were held and had messages with the theme of ‘gays are disgusting’ and ‘you’re going to hell’ and Louis had to be pulled away from them in order to stop staring at them, but even when his eyes had peeled away, he could still feel the taunting as the hateful comments continued until the boys were all safely inside the building, their security holding off the crowd outside.

The minute Harry and Louis arrived at their hotel room, Louis marched inside immediately hurling every item his hands could reach onto the ground.

“Louis, stop!” Harry shouted, attempting to get Louis under control. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to find the fucking camera,” Louis responded with a grimace, his teeth clenched tight as he pulled away from the curly-haired boy, continuing to knock down everything in his path. He frowned, his eyes squinting at the sight of a brown teddy-bear sitting on top of the telly, with a black hole in its stomach. And when he got a closer look, he saw it in plain sight.

“Found it.”

He was about to throw the stuffed animal on the ground and proceed to beat the shit out of it when Harry stopped him. “Wait, maybe we can show this to the police and they can find out who did it.”

“How?” Louis spoke louder than he intended to.

Harry surprisingly wasn’t fazed by Louis’ attitude. He shrugged. “They have their ways.”

It was worth a shot. Right away Harry went ahead and called Griffiths and informed him of their discovery and soon enough, he stopped by to pick it up, telling the boys that he’d take care of it. They thanked him and even though they had just met the man and he had yet to smile or show any sympathy for them, they were at least thankful he was trying to help. But then again, he was just doing his job.

It was nighttime and Louis had just gotten out of the shower, the usual distraction from life and time of relaxation not helping Louis this time. It didn’t help that the mirror was in front of him as he showered. He couldn’t stand the sight of himself, which was unnatural for Louis. Every time he caught a glimpse of his body, he could only think of the comments hurled at him today, and the word ‘shame’ bounced inside his mind. Louis wasn’t accustomed to getting bashed for his sexuality, but he _had_ prepared himself for it. He just didn’t know how bad it could get. And to top it off, the sex tape gave more reason for people to believe he was disgusting. Nothing could possibly top that.

He couldn’t keep himself from bursting into tears in the shower. Louis never cried and when he had to, he never wanted others to see his pain, and doing so in the shower was his only option. He tried to keep his sobs quiet, not wanting Harry to worry about him when he had himself to worry about. Louis cared for Harry and he didn’t want to make himself a burden on anyone, especially Harry.

There was a knock on their door and Louis had walked out of the toilet to see Harry unlocking the door, letting Liam inside. He had a blank look on his face, his cheeks bright red, bags underneath his eyes, looking overall horrible. Despite the sympathy Louis felt for his friend, he knew exactly what Liam was here for, and he was done dealing with that.

“If you’re here to yell at us, I suggest you leave,” Louis said bluntly.  

Liam closed the door behind him and concern was beaming in his eyes as he pulled Louis into a tight hug, both of their chests heaving as if to keep from crying. Liam lifted one arm away from Louis and another body jumped into the hug, and Louis was surprised by the rapid pace of Harry’s heartbeat.

“Simon’s getting to the bottom of this.”

Louis’ eyes shot up. “Simon?” Oh, great. Now Simon Cowell was involved. This just got better and better.

Suddenly a phone went off in the room, Ed Sheeran lyrics filling the room, counterfeiting the mood. Harry escaped the hug and rushed over to the nightstand where he took one look at the screen and set it back down.

Louis frowned. “Who was that?”

“My mum,” was all Harry had to say for Louis to understand. There was no way either of them wanted to hear what their families had to say about this. Louis was positive they were fine with their relationship, but the sex tape… Not so much. He could only hope they hadn’t watched it…

“There was a camera here,” Harry explained, gesturing to the telly. “It was hidden inside a teddy bear. I think a fan might have given it to us sometime.”

Liam responded with a nod. “Yeah, there’s no way they could have actually came in here.” Nobody said anything for a while, and the tension was growing again. “I think we all need sleep. If you need anything, I’m always here for you. All of us are. Okay?”

The two boys nodded in confirmation, though Liam’s words hardly did anything for them, except provide assurance that they still had someone on their side.

“See you tomorrow.”

After Liam left, Harry went straight for his bed, burying himself in the blankets. Louis smiled wryly at the adorable sight but his moment of happiness left quicker than it had arrived and he had returned to his look of distress. Harry was peering at him, his softening gaze causing Louis’ lips to quiver and the tears were threatening to start again. He tried to avoid it by rushing his body over to Harry, shutting off the lights behind him. Louis laid himself down next to Harry, burying his face into the crane of his neck, his achingly sweet smell clearing Louis of all thoughts. Harry wrapped an arm around the older boy’s waist and the other hand was gripping onto his for dear life. Harry was scared, and Louis knew it. But he was strong and Louis admired him for that. The last thing he remembered saying was “I love you, Haz” as the darkness took him into a dreamless sleep.

The phone rang and Louis immediately turned to his side, throwing a pillow over his head. He groaned as he felt the weight shift as Harry got up to answer it.

“Hello?”

Louis, still half-asleep, only managed to get a few words out of that. The phrases “right” “I’ll tell him” and “we’ll be down in a minute” was enough to get him out of bed. The moment he was fully awake, events of yesterday washed over him, a dreadful reminder that everything had changed.

When the boys had gotten dressed and headed down to the lobby, they first spotted Griffiths sitting on one of the couches, swiping through his phone. There was another man sitting next to him, presumably the other co-owner, Harry Magee.

Louis and Harry sat down on the couch in front of the two men, unsure of how to strike up the conversation. They knew a simple good morning wouldn’t do it considering this was obviously serious and they had to act professional.

“We managed to track down the source of the tape,” Griffiths finally said as both boys perked up to hear what he further had to say. “She went by the twitter username larry-stylinso-n, and she deleted the video as well as her account a few hours ago. However, we were able to wipe her IP address before she deleted her account, and she is currently dealing with many lawsuits.”

Louis felt a sense of relief, but even with the video deleted and the girl being sued, the video had still been out for a day and that was enough time for the entire world to see and download. He knew deleting it wouldn’t prevent that from happening, not to mention further harassment.

“One of the lawsuits includes infringement on rights, and we are working quickly to remove the video completely,” Harry Magee spoke for the first time.”

“We’re trying to create a virus that will attack computers immediately when the file is opened, but for now we lack the knowledge and technology,” Griffiths explained then sighed. “I wish there was more we could do.”

Louis wanted to suggest that they convince the world that it wasn’t them in the video, but their faces could be seen perfectly, and it didn’t help that it was all HD quality, and in reality there was really nothing they could do to prove that it wasn’t them.

“Thank you for everything. Really,” Louis tried to show his appreciation towards the two men. “We’re really sorry for causing all this trouble.” He really was sorry. Sure, Management was a bitch at times, but they really were looking out for them.  

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I understand that you didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” And there was the sympathetic words Louis had been itching to hear. “I would suggest keeping low a bit. Stay indoors, stay off of social networking sites. In fact, avoid internet and television completely.”

Louis nodded reluctantly, turning his head to see Harry nodding as well.

“Well, we really need to get going.” The two men started to get up and as they headed for the door, Louis could have sworn Griffiths smiled at them, just briefly. “Good luck with everything. We’ll keep in touch.”

The minute Harry and Louis entered their suite, Louis asked if they should order room service but Harry shrugged it off claiming that he wasn’t hungry. Louis went ahead and called anyway, deciding that just because he was upset that didn’t mean he still couldn’t eat.

Louis heard a knock and he was surprised the pizza was ready so soon. He propped the door open carefully, seeing through the crack of it to make sure it wasn’t a fan. Even more unexpectedly, it was Zayn, Niall, and Liam.

Louis sighed, leaning his head against the door. “What do you want?”

“We just wanted to spend time with you,” Zayn spoke for them. “There’s nothing wrong with some guy bonding.”

“Yeah and it’ll help get our minds off things,” Niall chimed in, walking into the room with a laptop in hand. “I thought maybe we could watch some videos. Maybe the diaries or something.”

“I appreciate the offer, guys, but I’m not really feeling it,” Louis said in an apologetic tone. “Besides, it’s best if we stay away from the internet.”

Niall insisted, “But they’re saved on my computer. We don’t need internet for them to play.”

Louis’ eyes went back to Harry who was laying on the bed, holding his phone up in the air.

“Fine,” he finally gave in, sighing as he let them inside.

Twenty minutes later, the boys were all smiling and giggling as they went through the X-factor video diaries, reminding themselves of how their lives used to be. All in all, it was all a sweet, temporary escape from reality.

Louis got up to answer the door when he heard the knock. As the pizza man brought the pizza into the living room area, the boys thanked Louis for ordering it for them and Louis was going to tell them otherwise but the excitement in their eyes was enough to let it slide.

Louis walked over to the door to close it but underneath all the noise the boys were making, he could have sworn he heard whimpering, if not sobbing. It almost sounded like Harry… His eyes went back to the living room area and with the lights on in the bathroom, he suddenly became aware that it was indeed Harry who was in there.

He pulled the door open, not bothering to knock, to see Harry sitting on the toilet seat, looking down at his phone. As Louis neared him, he also observed that his curly hair was in the way of his face and when he pushed them back, Harry’s face was red, his eyes blurring with tears.

“Harry,” Louis said softly, sitting on the ground next to Harry, gazing up at him in an attempt to get him to look back. But it was no use and Harry’s eyes were glued to his phone. Sighing loudly, Louis pulled the phone out of Harry’s grasp and the sight on his screen made Louis falter, unable to believe the things people were saying about them. Through Harry’s twitter mentions, he could see comment after comment, hateful things being said about Harry and the two of them together. And if that wasn’t bad enough, more comments were pouring in and Louis found it impossible to keep up and he couldn’t find _any_ kind messages to even it out.

“Harry, you’re not supposed to be looking at this shit,” Louis said disapprovingly, bringing the younger boy into his arms. Harry’s body remained tense as he continued to sob into Louis’ shirt. Louis patted small circles on Harry’s back, assuring him that everything was okay and there was no need to cry, even though he knew none of that was true. He did his best to compose himself, not wanting this to turn into a sob fest. Besides, Harry needed him especially right now, and Louis couldn’t let him down.

He was still staring at the mentions as they popped up in front of him. Hate after hate after hate… Some of the comments were actually starting to get a bit redundant after being said so many times; regardless, they did the same amount of damage. Everything stayed consistent; however, there was one that did catch his eye.

Tina the Llama @lordfapoguise

@louis_tomlinson @harry_styles I have supported you guys 100%  from the start. Don’t let the haters get to you, they don’t know everything. You guys hang in there, okay? Love you :) x

In that moment, Louis thought he actually smiled. He showed Harry the tweet and suddenly Harry’s tears decreased. As the mentions poured in, he started to notice that there were in fact nice comments. He had simply paid too much attention to the hate to see that there were actually people out there who didn’t care that they were together, that a video of them having sex had been released, and most importantly, not everyone hated them.

Both of the boys’ moods improved quickly and easily as they entered the living room again, laughter bursting out of them as they commented on how silly they looked during the X-factor days. They pointed out how Louis and Harry were so obvious around each other and how it was a wonder people hadn’t figured it out sooner. They had even made the effort to go on YouTube and watch a few of their interviews, avoiding the comments below, just in case. They laughed every time the interviewer asked a question about “Larry Stylinson” and Louis’ ridiculous attempts of trying to hide the truth by joking about it, and that’s when he realised he had always beat around the bush, but never denied their relationship. Not once.

The boys left two hours later, the random bursts of energy already beginning to fade away as they left Harry and Louis alone. Louis tried his best to act enthusiastic about things, keeping the same atmosphere as when they were with everyone else. He knew Harry was already incredibly sensitive, and reading those hateful comments had only made him worse, so he figured excessive happiness was the only way to cheer him up.

They were in the middle of a tickle fight when Louis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He questioned picking it up, first assuming it was his twitter mentions, but remembered he had his notifications turned off for a reason. The collar ID read his mum’s name and he argued internally with himself for a good thirty seconds before finally giving in.

“Hello?”

“Louis. Thank you for finally picking up,” said the female voice with absolutely no sarcasm intended. “I just called to see how you’re doing. How was things holding up?”

Louis didn’t say anything because there wasn’t even a way to describe the string of emotions he was dealing with. He went with a simple response. “It’s gotten… better.”

“That’s good to hear. How’s Harry?”

“He’s fine,” Louis answered casually, sneaking a peek at the curly-haired boy flipping through the channels on the telly. He paced the room until he sat down on the couch, tired of movement. “You’re not… mad, are you?”

“No, of course not. Why would you think that?” There was a moment of silence which Johanna Tomlinson filled with a long sigh. “I knew it wasn’t your fault the whole time, sweetie. There’s really no reason why you and Harry would do that when your relationship is already a secret in the first place- er, was, I mean.” Another pause. “I’ll stop talking about this if you want me to, but I just want you to know that if you ever need anything – this goes to Harry as well – don’t ever hesitate to call me.”

“Thanks,” Louis said into his phone, playing with the fabric pattern on his pajama pants. “Really. Thank you, Mum.”

“So what are you two up to?”

“We’re about to go to sleep.”

“Oh, I should probably leave you to that then…” she trailed off, the sound of the telly playing in the background. “Tell Harry to call his mum, yeah? She’s been worried sick about him and he hasn’t been returning her calls.”

Louis assured her, “I’ll let him know.”

And Louis actually listened to his mum’s orders. He encouraged Harry to call his mum and at least tell her that he was okay, and Harry was reluctant to do as he was told, as per usual, wanting to please his boyfriend.

The conversation had gone well, or at least better than Harry had anticipated. Louis couldn’t resist listening in and Harry didn’t seem to mind, and it was weird how similar their two conversations were. It was basically his mum that did all the talking, Harry muttering words of agreement, and all in all it was light-hearted talk, and Harry even confessed that it helped him feel a little better afterwards.

Harry had stripped out of his clothing to change into his pajamas, and as usual Louis couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Though doing so usually caused his hormones to go insane, this time was different. As Louis stared at every single one of Harry’s features, the words “porn” and “shame” ran through his mind and he was forced to look away from the perfect body. At this rate, he wasn’t sure if he could ever touch Harry like that ever again. He felt that he had ruined the poor boy’s innocence, and he did not want a repeat of that mistake.

Louis didn’t think they could ever have sex again.

That wasn’t even his main concern. What he was worried the most about was the sake of the band. He was afraid that this had really ruined everything they’d worked for, and now that they lost the majority of their fan base, Louis had a difficult time contemplating whether their fame would last any longer.

In a way he wished the whole world didn’t know who they were. That Louis and Harry could be a normal couple that only received minimal looks when hanging out in public. They wouldn’t have to hide anything or worry about a stupid video posted online. Everything could be perfect and nothing would hurt.

On the other hand, Louis loved being in One Direction, almost as much as he loved Harry. If it weren’t for the band, they wouldn’t have even met and the other boys have touched Louis’ life in a way that cannot be erased, or replaced. He couldn’t even bear the thought of being without them and their cheekiness and perfect personalities that gave Louis’ life meaning.

All it took was two weeks.

Two weeks of solitude for fans to calm down, for the media to stop the gossip about them, for the boys to get a peace of mind in the confinement of their homes. Two weeks for Management to arrange their first interview since the video had come out.

It was strange being on the oddly familiar stage again, the lights hitting the boys from every angle, and they were all actually purely nervous for the show for the first time in a long time. Louis had been nervous before and that was a normal reaction, but he was literally shaking with fright, not sure what to expect. He could only hope the audience would remain under control, and they could just get the interview over with.

Management had arranged another interview with Good Morning America and Louis first assumed it was to make up for the last failed attempt, but it was supposedly to clear everything up, and _hopefully_ improve matters. Nonetheless, Louis sensed that today would just be another embarrassment.

The same interviewer made her way onto the stage, and the audience clapped as a way to welcome her on stage, but the action seemed forced.

“It’s nice to see you guys again,” she said to them with a smile. “I’d like to apologise for that last interview and how it ended so abruptly. Hopefully we can explain everything today and clear up the confusion.” She then wagged an eyebrow at the boys, giving them their cue.

“Right. Well, two weeks ago,” Liam started to speak, since he had been chosen to explain everything since he felt the most confident, “there was a video leaked online, involving Harry and Louis, and we were pulled out of the interview, so it was like an emergency situation. The video has been removed and the girl who posted it is being sued for it, and things have cooled down.”

“I’m going to assume you’ve received a fair amount of hate, right?”

Liam nodded. “It’s been tolerable.” Louis watched as Liam backed up slowly into the couch again, his comfortable stance disappearing. It was obvious that Liam wasn’t so relaxed anymore. “We’re not sure about the extent of it since Louis and Harry did come out, but we’re hoping our true fans will accept their… relationship.”

Then something happened and suddenly Louis was speaking with complete confidence at full force, words of truth exploding out of his mouth. “We figure we should tell you the truth and not spare anything. We’d rather be hated for who we are than loved for who we’re not,” he quoted. “Harry and I have been together since the X-factor, the Leeds festival to be exact. I’m sure some of the fans had a hunch, and they were right about us.” Louis paused to take a deep breath, suddenly afraid of saying something wrong.

He sighed deeply, trying to formulate the words and how he should say them. “This wasn’t how we wanted to come out. You weren’t supposed to see that video, and neither were we. It was an invasion of privacy and I’m sorry if it changed your views of us. But when you really think about it, we’re just two young people in love.”

He glanced over at the curly-haired boy beside him, smiling wryly as his confidence surfaced. “How would you feel having someone record you and your spouse having sex and then putting it online for the world to see? And then having everyone hate you for it when you had nothing to do with it? I can understand you hating us for being together, and I respect that, it’s your opinion. But you can’t really blame us for anything else when it was clearly out of our reach.”

Louis felt Harry’s body tense against his and Harry cleared his throat, moving to the edge of the seat. “We’d like to give a massive thank you to the fans that have stuck with us through this. You have no idea how much it means to us to still have our true fans on our side.”

When the interview came to a close, the audience was cheering wildly, much different than how it had been when they first got on stage. Louis stared out into the audience, a small smile plastering his face when he noticed the number of posters being held in the sky. The messages ranged from “Larry Stylinson Forever” to “We love you Harry and Louis”, all of which was positive feedback and made Louis giddier than he’d been in weeks.

He went backstage and immediately Harry threw his arms around the older boy, the first true embrace they’d shared in a long time. Louis knew they were both excited with how everything had turned out, that everything really was going to be okay.

“That was an amazing speech you made,” Harry said to him, after their bodies pulled away from each other.

“Can you believe how many people are out there supporting us?” Louis’ eyes had bulged out of his head and he felt so alive and exhilarated that he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Harry right then and there.

Harry grinned the kind of smile that radiated warmth and happiness, revealing his glossy white teeth behind his pink lips. “I love you, Lou.”

“I love you, Haz.” 


End file.
